Sealed with a Kiss
by PunkGirlSimeone
Summary: Evil Julian has found what he was looking for, and these are not the chaos pearls.
1. Little Flower

Chapter 1: Little Flower

The night breeze is becoming colder as I walked the streets of Norrisville. It was a peaceful stroll since most of the establishments were closed and the lamp posts all died down. I had to ease my mind a little before I could seek the chaos pearls. As I continuously walked away from the building, I stumbled upon a village that looked awfully quiet at the moment.

Which reminds me, I have to find a place to rest. A place to retire from this exhausting search.

"Now where is Julian's house?" I muttered to myself, and then softly laughed afterwards realizing that I was a part of Julian.

 _How could I be so foolish? I am Julian after all!_ I thought to myself.

I started looking for that particular residence. The houses all look similar, in terms of color and size. I quietly searched from one house to another when all of a sudden I noticed an eerie glow coming from one of the houses. Strange, I had to sneak a little peek. So I flew up the second floor and took a peek.

Just a little peek.

Peering through the window, I have noticed someone sleeping.

A girl.

I could hardly see how the girl looked like because the whole room was quite obscured by the glow from the lamp shade.

 _I must find a way to enter the room._

I started touching the window, to see if the locks are open. Gently pushing the window led me to slightly unlocking the window. This gave me the chance to unlock it with just a snap of my fingers. As simple as that, I gently pushed the windows, not wanting to wake the sleeping damsel.

I crept towards the bed where the girl was sleeping. I stopped right beside the bedside when I suddenly saw her face. The sleeping girl's face looked so serene. I could hardly tell if she heard me enter her room. She's probably in a deep sleep after long hours of school and possibly boredom. Pity.

Anyway, I could tell that the girl was…beautiful. I leaned close enough to observe her face a little more. Then I started to caress her face with my hand. I started tracing my fingers from her soft, rosy cheeks to her delicate, pink lips. I stopped and stared at her lips for a moment. Slowly, I removed my hand from her lips. I leaned once more and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"This will serve as a reminder that you are soon going to be mine." I whispered, as I touched her left cheek once more.

 _Now, I want to know your name._

I scanned the entire room to search for any information on the girl. I almost gave up when I saw a familiar photograph on top of her study table. I looked carefully at the photograph and saw the girl and Julian with other students. At the back of the photograph said "Der Monster Klub", then written below was "Theresa Fowler".

 _Theresa Fowler, interesting…_

I smiled wickedly and kept the photograph afterwards by placing it at the inner pocket of my coat. I opened the window and flew down and started walking towards Julian's place.

 _Until we meet again, my little flower._


	2. Intrigue

Chapter 2: Intrigue

 _Finally, Julian's residence. I could just sneak inside, turn on the lights, and…_

"Julian!"

I literally jumped a little as soon as I heard someone just call my name.

 _Oh God! Who was that?!_ I thought.

I grew a little paranoid as I went towards the living room to see who that person was. As I walked towards the living room, I have noticed that it was larger than I thought. The space was filled with antique ornaments, from the clocks, paintings, and fine china sets, to the chandelier. It reminded me of the traditional, Victorian home.

There was a couch where I saw a couple sitting and looking at directly. The woman had black hair and was statuesque but quite pale, while the man also had black hair and kind of looked like Julian, except he was less pale than Julian and he looked a little…happier. The woman wore a black, silk nightgown with short sleeves embroidered in laces, and the man wore striped pajamas.

The woman stood up and walked towards me. She suddenly hugged really tight.

"Julian, darling, where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick." she said, while still hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine mother", I said, while trying to gasp for air from that incredible tight hug, "Just went for a little stroll, that's all."

"Well, you should not stay in school that late son." the man said, as he walked towards me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh my, look at you!" she said, as she gently sweeps the fringes of my hair "Did you just dye your sweetie?"

"And did you just change your wardrobe color son?" the man asked.

Annoyed and irritated, I suddenly released myself from the woman's grasp and went upstairs immediately.

The couple just looked at each other with worry.

"Good night honey, sleep tight." the woman said.

I went to Julian's room and locked the door. I examined the room carefully and it was very…Julian. It somehow looked like a scenario from a horror movie because it had posters of the Exorcist, Dracula, Sweeney Todd, Nosferatu, and surprisingly, an Addams Family poster. The room also had strange – looking dolls that are placed in glass cabinets. There was also a theremin located near one of the cabinets. Lastly, what completed the whole "macabre" showcase were plastic skeletons.

"What a lovely room," I said "It's a shame that Julian is the complete opposite of this."

I softly chuckled and sat on the bed. The blanket was soft and silky, it reminded me of Theresa's lips. Again, Theresa was all I could ever think of. I took the picture out of my inner pocket and looked at it once more. Look how happy and vibrant they are. Full of life, full of hope, full of happiness…

 _Something that I would love to take away from them! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I looked back at the picture, and said to myself.

 _Oh Theresa, how I would love to know you more, and even feel you more. The moment our lips met was wonderful. The feeling of soft lips touching mine was both exhilarating and intoxicating. I just realized that a simple kiss could arouse my senses completely. I wish I could see not only face, but also your whole physique. It must be amazing to see you all of you. Slow strokes of your hair and your face, a soft kiss on your neck and on your shoulders._

 _You are a complete mystery I want to unravel._

I kissed the photograph and placed it underneath the pillow so I could finally go to sleep.


	3. Breakfast with Father

Chapter 3: Breakfast with Father

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock…_

"Julian, wake up son."

Groaning, I slowly woke up to the sound of my "father" knocking on my door. I yawned and stood up immediately to open the door.

Once I opened the door, the man smiled at me.

"Oh, hello father." I said, as I looked directly at how the man would react to the sudden attitude of his own "son".

"Well, now that you're awake, I'll be heading back to the dining area.", then he patted me on the head and said "Oh, and I also cooked your favorite, pancakes!"

After that, the man smiled once more and went downstairs. I rolled my eyes and closed the door so I could change to my regular clothes. Thank goodness, this skull – printed pajamas were comfortable. I did need some warmth, especially from the wretched cold. Once I started stripping to my undergarments, I suddenly smelled a familiar but awful stench. I immediately coughed and covered my nose.

 _Goodness! I smell exactly like the Land of the Shadows!_

Then I suddenly heard my stomach grumble.

 _Sigh, I know I'm extremely starving, but I must get rid of this reeking atrocity. The pancakes can wait. I'll just have to wash myself first before I go downstairs._

"I feel much better now." I said, as I went downstairs and headed straight to the dining area. The dining area was quite large. It looks a little simpler than the living area, although I could still see some antique vases and family portraits. The dining table was made from probably mahogany or another good type of wood. And so does the chairs. I saw the man sitting in one of them. He was reading a book while sipping on cup of hot coffee. He looked at me and waved gleefully. I sat down and hurriedly grabbed the plates so I could eat the pancakes immediately. Good thing the pancakes had butter and maple syrup on it. The man stopped reading his book for a while and laughed a little.

"Someone's hungry today." the man said.

I stopped eating for a while so I could at least talk to him, in a convincingly normal way.

"Well you see, I'm a growing boy father." I said and gave him a wide, toothy smile.

He laughed and went back to reading his book. My smile went down to a frown afterwards.

 _Ow, that kind of hurts…_

I went back to eating the last piece of pancakes, when all of a sudden I noticed that the woman is not home.

"Father, where's mother?" I asked.

"Oh, she went out to meet a client at the nearby coffee shop." he said, as he took a sip from his cup.

"Client?" I asked again, but this time I looked confused.

He chuckled and took another sip, "Oh son, you're probably still too exhausted from tons of school work."

I raised my brow and continuously look at him confused

 _Well of course, I have to know_ _since_ _I'm not exactly your son."_

"You're mother is an interior designer," he said

I suddenly smiled and smacked my face a bit. "Oh yes, I remember! She's an interior designer! Yes, yes. I remember now..."

We laughed until our laughter slowly faded into silence. He went back to drinking coffee while reading his book. The book's cover art looked oddly familiar. It looks similar to one of the posters I saw in Julian's room. It read _Phantom of the Opera_.

"Father," I said "May I ask you something?"

He stopped reading his book "Sure son, what is it?"

"Is that book a good one?" I asked.

He looked at the book once more and smiled "Yes, it's a very good book. Especially if you're a fan of Gothic romance novels."

 _Hmm…interesting. A romance novel you say?_

"Well, to be honest Julian, I started reading book because I wanted to relate to you and your mother." he said "I wasn't exactly a fan of these kinds of books. But once I met your mother, my perception on Gothic novels changed. I ended up starting to appreciate these novels. Then I ended up appreciating them more when your mother and I had you."

I just listened to him talk about the main reason why he started reading Gothic literature. He did not tell me anything about the book, except for some "cheesy" sentiments about reading Gothic novels such as "Phantom of the Opera".

"Well, that's wonderful father." I said "You really do love mother and I"

 _Sweet…Disgustingly sweet…_

He smiled, patted my hat twice, and stood up.

"If you need, I'll be at the living room." he said, then he got the book, and went to the living area.

I smiled a little, then I went back to finish eating the pancakes. I must admit, these are good!

After that, well, delightful breakfast, I went to my room immediately. After I closed the door, I heard a voice calling for help.

" _Help! Anyone? Can anyone hear me?"_

"Julian?" I whispered. I started finding the source of the voice. I inspected the bed, the walls, the posters. Everything. Then I realized, there was a mirror hanged near the skeletons.

Then, there was Julian.

"Hello, Julian." I said "What a pleasant surprise…"

"Um, hello." he said, in a nervous tone.


	4. Talking to Myself

Chapter 4: Talking to Myself  
My weaker other self just smiled and waved nervously at me. Pity, I expected him to just give up and shrivel in fear. However, it looks like he's adapting to the environment in the Land of Shadows.

Well anyway, I have to at least get the information I need from him.

Especially the ones about Theresa Fowler…

"Well, well, well. Looks like you stayed long enough." I crossed my arms and gave him a wicked smile. Julian just looked down and clasped both his hands.

"Oh yes, most definitely." he said, and then he giggled nervously afterwards. "I was able to survive in that place. I have managed to have stalactites as food here."

I cringed a little after hearing that part. _Did he just say "stalactites"? Disgusting…_

Then he continued his story. "Although it was really difficult to adapt because I had to deal with a lot of creatures, especially those who wanted to eat me."

I tried to control my laughter, but I started bursting into laughter. It was definitely quite funny. Julian did not say anything, he just looked at me sadly instead. I stopped laughing, then I started wiping off a tear from my right eye.

"My apologies," I said "It's just that those creatures probably smelled too much of your fear."

Then I giggled a bit, covering my lips with two of my fingers.

"So, shall we start talking about Theresa Fowler?" I asked, then Julian's expression suddenly went from sad to surprised.

"Theresa?" he asked "Why Theresa?"  
I giggled and crossed my arms again. "Well, it's not wrong to ask questions is it not?"

Julian definitely knows a lot of things about Theresa. I can sense worry and possibly fear in his actions now. He starts looking at his surroundings as if he's trying to dodge my questions. Then he starts whistling and humming.

Julian was stalling!

I waited for a response, until I started growing impatient. "Enough!"

He stopped humming and looked directly at me. "I have had enough of your insolence!"

My sudden outburst startled Julian, this made him feel nervous again. "Um, well, you see. I, uh… I mean, she-"

"Can you give me a straight answer?!" I asked angrily "How is it so difficult for you to give me a straight answer?!"

I heard him gulped and once again, he clasped both his hands. "Well, you see. I am still quite confused on what's happening right now. I assume you wanted to look for a certain ball at first."

I glared at him and said "And?"

"And you wanted me to tell you everything I know about Theresa." he said.

I chuckled a little just to control my anger towards Julian's annoying remarks. "Yes, that's very true Julian."

Julian smiled a little, but frowned after I raised my index finger. "Unless you want me to completely lose my temper and destroy you for your insolence."

My eyes started to glow a bright yellow, afterwards Julian started quivering again. Then my eyes went back to their normal state. "Excellent."

I glared at him again, and asked him the same question. "Now, shall we start talking about Theresa Fowler?"

Julian began talking. "Theresa Fowler is one of my dearest friends, along with Dave and Juggo."

I started listening. _Well, that was a good start._ "Continue."  
He bowed his head and just looked at the ground. "She's part of the school's baton twirling team."

 _Interesting…_

"Theresa's an amazing girl, I really adore her so much." he said "Although I could hardly express my feelings for her because I do not want her to feel uncomfortable."

 _Well, apparently I'm you. We both desire the same girl. Except I will be thinking of ways to make her mine. Which is one thing you couldn't do. And now, I will delightfully grab the opportunity you had failed to get a long time ago._

I nodded and smiled. "Excellent…"

He smiled back a little although I could seriously sense that he knows more about her. "Anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No." he said "None at all."

I smiled in response and walked towards the door. Before leaving, I looked at the mirror once more.

"Thank you for that meaningful conversation." I tipped my hat and smiled at Julian wickedly.

Then I closed the door afterwards.


	5. A Meeting

Chapter 5: A Meeting

Norrisville was still a little cold, but it did not bother me any longer. It actually made walking a little better.

My thoughts still wander on a lot of things I can hardly remember. I am basically caught up between a conflict between finding the power balls and luring Theresa Fowler. To be honest, I wanted both. I craved both. However, as of now, I can only choose one.

 _I choose, Theresa…_

While I was walking, I stumbled upon a restaurant named "McCluckers". The establishment had a giant…"bird"…on top of it. I suddenly stopped walking when I caught a glimpse of Theresa. She was inside the restaurant, sitting and eating some bizarre – looking animal, while talking to another dark-haired girl. I'll just enter the restaurant and sit at the table next to Theresa and the girl. Probably, she won't notice me for I had to stay invisible for a while.

I just had to wait for the girl to leave. I had to wait for my turn to finally meet her.

I want to surprise her.

After a couple of minutes, _probably after thirty minutes_ , the dark – haired girl bid farewell to Theresa and left the restaurant. As soon as the girl left, I stood up and walked towards where Theresa was sitting.

 _Finally, alone at last…_

I just stood there, and stared at her for a while. She was still eating her food.

 _Hasn't she noticed my presence at least?_ I thought, then I just realized it was a good idea after all. I finally called out her attention. "Hello, Theresa."

Theresa stopped eating, and then she turned her head. "Hi Juli…"

She did not finish her greeting, she just continuously stammered. I have noticed the sudden surprise from her expression. Most likely my appearance surprised her. I could not help but think I'm actually standing in front of her. It's amazing to see her in person.

 _Now's my chance…_

"…an?" she said, then she slowly closed her mouth and smiled. Her face is still in utter confusion. I just smiled and laughed a little, covering my lip with my finger.

"My, you looked like you just saw a ghost." I said, and I went towards the other side of the table and sat down close to her.

Theresa still looked confused and surprised, even though she was still smiling. "Well, it's so nice to see you."

I smiled a little and placed my hand on the table, my fingers slightly tapping on the table's material. "It was also delightful to see you again Theresa."

She smiled again, but this time it was a genuine one. It was even accompanied by a small giggle. This made her more attractive than the first time I saw her.

Theresa stopped giggling and started looking at different directions. Then she stared directly at me. "So, new look?"

I stopped tapping my fingers so I could think of a legitimate answer. "Well, I'm quite bored of wearing the same outfit. Even the color is so tiresome to look at."

"Oh okay," she said "So, I guess it's the same reason why you changed your hair color too?"

 _Hmm, good question my dear Theresa._ I thought.

"My hair?" I asked "Oh, same reason Theresa."

Theresa just stared at me a little and smiled once again. I smiled back just to break the tension building up between us. Even if she was basically still smiling at me, I could still sense discomfort from her expression.

"So, wanna order something?" she asked.

I just shook my head and waved my hand. "Thank you for asking, but I had eaten already."

"Oh okay." she said "I'm gonna go home now."

She stood up and got her bag. I kind of stopped her by getting a hold of her arm. It was a gentle hold of course.

"Wait," I said "I could walk you home Theresa."

Theresa just looked at me and, without any second thoughts, just nodded in agreement.

"Splendid!" I said, then I stood up and walked with her towards the door. I stopped walking so I could open the door for Theresa. I wanted to impress her. She smiled again and went out first. Then I followed afterwards.

I laughed at myself thinking this wasn't so difficult after all.


	6. Fantasies

Chapter 6: Fantasies

The walk was not only just a simple stroll, but a lovely and peaceful conversation with Theresa. We talked about school, and life. I just had to relate…even if I could hardly relate to her sometimes. Her smile was charming, and her laughs and soft giggles were music to my ears. Her voice was simply heavenly…

I can not help but think that I am beginning to adore her.

As we reached her residence, we bid ourselves farewell. Afterwards I bowed and gently held her hand. Theresa reacted to that simple touch. Upon seeing her reaction, I eventually kissed her hand. I let go of her hand and looked at her once more. She was blushing mad!

 _Oh my, that was unexpected._

So I just smiled at her and finally waved goodbye.

Afternoon had passed, although it was not too late. As I returned home, I went to the living area to find that "Phantom of the Opera" book. The living area was empty, no sign of "father". The search was over when I found the book, placed neatly on top of the table. I took it eventually and walked up the stairs and into my room.

I sat down the bed and started reading the book.

Hours have passed and I am still reading this book. _And I'm most definitely going to finish reading this! This story is so strikingly fascinating! It's a marvelous piece of art! And no one, I mean no one is going to ruin my concentration, not even…_

" _Oh, hello. You're back."_

… _Julian._

I rolled my eyes and looked at the mirror. "Greetings, Julian. What brings you here?"

I went back to reading the book, when Julian just looked at me and giggled a little. "Oh nothing, just noticed the book you're reading. That's all."

Annoyed, I raised a brow and asked "Hmm, what about it?"

"Well you see, you made a good choice" he said "It's an incredibly good book. A highly recommended one if you'd ask me."

"So, you're familiar about this book?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he said "It's one of my favorite stories. I read that twice last summer."

 _Did he just say "twice"?_ I thought.

Suddenly, the room went silent. I just could not fathom what he just said. I broke the silence by coughing lightly.

"Well," I placed a bookmark in between the pages and closed the book. "That was nice to hear that from you."

Julian just laughed and he once again, clasped his hands together nervously. "Oh thank you."

I gave him a smirk and then I crossed my arms. _Interesting, it seems like he's going to tell me more about this book…I hope he won't spill too much about the story._

He smiled once more and said "You know, I would always imagine myself as the Phantom, and Theresa would always be Cristine."

His smile eventually turned into a frown, "Well, at least in my dreams, or should I say, my desolate fantasies."

 _Julian desires Theresa as well? Hmm, didn't he mention that a while ago?_

Then suddenly, I had a realization…I was probably created from Julian's deepest darkest secrets, and even desires.

 _I could definitely use this to my advantage._ I thought.

"So you mean to say you always fantasize on having Theresa for yourself?" I asked.

Julian just slowly nodded his head. "True, but I would never do such a thing. She's my friend, and I will always love her as a friend. I will just keep those thoughts all to myself. After all, I have a hint that she's been always interested in Randall."

"Randall?" I asked.

"Yes, Randall Cunningham." he said "He's a classmate of mine in Norrisville High."

 _So, Theresa is interested in another boy. I don't know who this "Randall" boy is, but probably he's just another pathetic human being…_

"Hmm, I see. Well, I think it's time for me to retire. I better continue reading this tomorrow." I said.

I yawned and then went to the closet to look for my sleepwear. I went beside my bed to strip and change into my pajamas. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I returned and went to bed, yawning once more. _Sweet dreams to me…_

 _I just hope my dreams would involve more of her…_


	7. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams

 _The whole room was quite obscured by darkness, however the only thing that was illuminated was a large mirror where Theresa was standing. She was brushing her hair, slowly and neatly. I have also noticed she was adorned in a beautiful white night gown. It looked rather too simple though, but it did not matter anyway. After all, simplicity is beauty…_

" _Theresa…" I said "Little flower…"_

 _My voice was a whisper, in which Theresa heard immediately. Upon hearing my voice, she gasped and stopped brushing her hair to look for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!"_

 _I just laughed at her reaction. Then my laughter grew until it echoed the whole room. My laughter petrified Theresa horribly. Then all of a sudden, she grew impatient and annoyed of it and asked again. "Who are you, and what do you want?!"_

 _Now, this is the part where I stepped out of the shadows. As I slowly walked towards her, I had to maintain my composure of course. I may not want to frighten Theresa right away. Theresa, on the other hand, was still too petrified to even draw herself farther from me. She eventually dropped her brush when I was already standing in front of her._

" _Julian, what are you doing here?" she asked._

 _I just smiled a little and wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her closer. "Oh, just paying a visit to a dear friend."_

 _Theresa rested her forehead on my chest. "Oh Julian, I miss you so much."_

 _I could not help but smile wickedly at the sight of Theresa slightly nuzzling on my chest, while I gently stroke her hair. It's just too tempting. But I had to stay as calm as possible so she would not become suspicious of my existence or real identity._

 _I tilted her head with my finger and made her look at me._

" _I miss you too Theresa." I said. Then I kissed her on the lips. The kiss did not startle her. In fact, she just closed her eyes and relaxed. I felt her hands touching my face. The feeling was soft and warm._

 _The kiss was becoming more passionate, when all of a sudden the whole room went into full obscurity. It remained that way, until I heard a soft knock._

 _Knock…_

 _Knock…_

 _Knock…knock…_

 _Knock…knock…knock…_

"Julian, sweetie. Please open the door. It's time for you to wake up."

The knock and the faint voice of my "mother" woke me up. _Wait, so that brief encounter with Theresa was all just a dream?!_

I buried my face in my pillow and just screamed. Then I eventually sat on the bed and just sighed in utter frustration.

 _Why must this always happen to me?_ I thought. _I was this close…_

My eyes suddenly glowed a strange yellowish glow. Then I felt my nails slowly turn into claws…

" _THIS CLOSE!"_ I roared.

"Julian, are you okay?" I went back to normal as soon as I heard her faint voice again.

"Nothing mother," I said "I just needed a few more minutes to stretch my body and yawn loudly."

I could still hear her faint laugh from the door. "Oh dear me, that was some kind of yawn sweetie. Anyway, your father and I will be waiting for you downstairs. Love you."

"Very well," I said "I love you too mother."

 _Well, that was close._


	8. Friendly Conversations

Chapter 8: "Friendly" Conversations

Honestly, I lied.

I could not get out of bed that fast because of disbelief. I am quite certain that there will be a continuation of that dream. Just like in a story.

 _Oh, enough of this! I'm getting out of bed._

I was expecting pancakes, but what I ate was rather…unpleasant. I would describe it as a "white-yellowish" abomination. Something that came from the Land of Shadows. Disgusting. I could still taste some in my mouth.

Afterwards, I just remained seated the entire time. "Mother" stood up and kissed me on the cheek before she left the house to go to her office. Then "father" just smiled at me and pinched me on the left cheek and went upstairs.

While I was rubbing my cheek, I heard the doorbell ring from the outside.

 _Ding dong!_

"Julian, would you kindly get the door?"

I groaned and stood up from my chair, and walked towards the door. But before I opened the door, I peered through the peephole to see who the person was? I was actually surprised to see that the person was Theresa!

 _My my my, what a pleasant surprise…_

So I unlocked the door and greeted Theresa. "Hello Theresa."

She just waved at me shyly, and then she giggled a little. "Hi Julian."

"So, what brings you here Theresa?" I asked. She was about to talk when I interrupted her speech.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I said "Please, be my guest."

I opened my door and welcomed her by tipping my hat to her. Theresa just smiled and thanked me. Afterwards, I closed the door and locked it.

Theresa walked ahead of me towards the living area, while I simply followed her just to see how she would say anything about the place. She looked amazed while she walked around the living area.

"Wow Julian, this room brings back so many good memories."

 _Memories, what does she mean by memories?_

"What do you mean by 'good memories', Theresa?" I asked.

She just laughed at my question and then she started to talk about it. "So, you don't remember Julian?"

I just shook my head slowly. Theresa smiled and told me about there "good memories". "Well, my parents and I moved to Norrisville when I was 5. During that time, my parents were looking for an interior designer on the phone book since they're not really experts on house design. So, they happen to find you mom's office number. They called it and the pen everything started. My parents actually brought me with them to meet with your mom."

She stopped talking for a while and just looked at me. I started thinking of what to say to her just to cover my apparent "lack of knowledge" on this story.

"Pardon me, but how did we exactly meet?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I was waiting at living room when suddenly you just came out of nowhere. I was kinda freaked out first. Then again, you seemed to remove the fright when you smiled and asked for my name. I told you my name and you said yours. And that" was how I met you."

She pointed her finger towards me and poked me in my right shoulder. Then she just giggled a little afterwards, while I just smiled back.

"You kept on telling me before that you were a bat. I would always laugh every time you said that. And then we would always play hide and seek, where you once surprised me by hanging upside-down in one of your parents' cabinets."

I felt like as if my brain froze from all the things I have been hearing from Theresa. However, I must stay calm as possible. I must pretend as if I remembered anything Theresa said.

"Oh yes," I said "Those were wonderful memories."

We both laughed until our laughter slowly faded into softer sounds. And everything went a little silent.

Tension was beginning to build up after that conversation. I must start talking about another topic without making the ambiance too awkward for the both of us.

"So, we were friends ever since we were children?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her head twice. "Yup."

I let out a soft laugh and went a little closer to her. "And we might have went to the same school, am I right?"

She giggled a little and looked at me once more. "Oh Julian, you kinda forgot about that. Yes, we did go to same kindergarten too."

 _Hmm, good thinking Julian…_ I thought.

"Shall we sit down?" I asked.

"Um, sure." Then we sat down at nearest sofa.

We just sat there and stared at each other for a short while. The silence was getting uncomfortable, I am beginning to think Theresa is contemplating about leaving.

No! This is not going to happen again! I will not allow this opportunity to slip, just like what happened in my dream!

Theresa was just staring at the open space, leaving her a little distracted. _Now's my chance…_

Her eyes was still fixed on the open space, but I felt like she was going to turn her head. "So Julian, are we gonna talk ab-"

I raised my hand and started slowly caressing her soft hair. Theresa started looking nervous and confused. "Julian, what are you doing?"

My hand then rested on her left cheek. "Before I could answer your question, please close your eyes first."

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you trust me, Theresa?"

She sighed and looked at me. "Yes, I trust you."

"Then, close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and sighed once more. I smiled and went a little closer to her. "Good."

I kissed her on the lips. For the second time. But this time, it felt better than the first time I kissed her.


	9. Intimacy

Chapter 9: Intimacy

 _The feeling was ethereal..._

That was how I felt as soon as Theresa's soft, warm lips were pressed against mine. I did not force her into doing this mind you, it is not in my nature to hurt a lady. I released my grip on her chin and proceeded to touch her face.

The kiss was becoming quite intense, more passionate. I was beginning to hear heavy breathing from Theresa; I have also noticed that her eyes were closed the entire moment. I believe she might be enjoying the whole moment.

Afterwards Theresa opened her mouth a little to catch some breath. To make things more exciting, I opened my mouth a little and slipped my tongue inside. I opened my eyes a little, and saw Theresa's face flushed. Theresa could not stop squirming while my tongue gently dances with hers.

Then after a while, she suddenly opens her mouth and pulls away from the kiss.

"Julian, I don't think this is a good idea." she said "I mean, we're best friends. We've been childhood friends ever since. But we can't go beyond our current state."

Hmm…I see, this is becoming a little too complex. What shall I do next? I will either tell her a thing or two to convince her that my intentions are pure? Or just simply seduce her? However, if I just seduce her, she might completely decline my advances.

My hand still rested on her face, I still could feel the heat on her cheek. Theresa was still looking at me with utter worry and confusion, and I just smiled while I continuously caressed her face.

"I know Theresa," I said "but don't you want to give your dear friend a chance."

She responded by holding both of my hands. "Yeah, but not in this way."

I did not let go of her hands, I just drew myself closer to her. My face was a few inches away from hers, my lips were ghosting over hers.

"Very well." I said. Then I gave her a small peck on her lips. That left her, once again, in a confused sense of awe.

"Judging by the look in your eyes, you seem to be enjoying this. Are you not, Theresa?

 _Oh, don't blame for being "too candid" my dear Theresa._ She just blushed and quickly turned her head away. I gave a soft chuckle and kissed her on the cheek. I was about to kiss her on the lips again. Then all of a sudden, we both heard an unfamiliar tune.

Theresa opened her eyes, and immediately opened her and took something from her bag. A mobile phone.

She looks at the screen, and grabs her bag. "Julian, I must go home now. My mom's calling me already."

She stood up and hugged me before reaching towards the door. My eyes just followed her movement towards the door, and then I saw her leave the house. It was sad to see her leave. Am I going too fast? I would not usually care, however it all changed when I met her.

I stood up and left the living area, and went upstairs to clear my mind.

It was night time, and I am still awake. It was awfully peaceful in my room, and now's the right time to finish that "Phantom of the Opera" novel. Particularly, the last chapter of the story. This should help with clearing my thoughts.

After an hour or two, I finished reading the book. The story was tragedy at its finest; the Phantom never got Christine. Instead, she went with that goody two – shoes of a person man Raoul. Although, I remember a part where Christine promised to meet the Phantom before his death. I must say, that was a nice twist.

I should apologize to Theresa so I could win her trust back.

The next morning, I decided to go to Theresa's house. There I left a bouquet of roses on Theresa's doorstep. I also left a note that said:

" _Dearest Theresa,_

 _Please forgive me for acting rather foolish yesterday._

 _Love Julian"_

Afterwards, I left the place and walked towards the street. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I turned my head to see it was Theresa. I saw her carry the bouquet and read the note. She saw me and simply smiled.

Then I smiled back and started walking.

 _I know this all happened in a very short time, but I have never felt so elated._

 _As soon as I have attained all of the chaos pearls, I will be unstoppable. I could even rule the world! Along with Theresa…_

 _Yes, that's right…Theresa… my beautiful little flower._

 _I shall make her my queen…_

 **THE END**


End file.
